Imaging devices, such as scanners, copiers, facsimile machines, multipurpose machines, etc., are readily commercially available for converting tangible images (e.g., documents, photographs, etc.) or images of objects (e.g., the cover of a book) into electronic images. These imaging devices operate by generating light from a light source in the imaging device and reflecting this light off of the surface of the tangible image or object. The reflected light is collected on an array of photosensitive elements (e.g., a charge coupled device (CCD)), which convert the reflected light into electronic signals representing the image.
Imaging devices, such as the type described above, may be provided with media adaptors to adapt the imaging device for use with different types of media. For example, back lighting (e.g., cathode fluorescent light bulbs) may be provided to back light transparent images, such as overhead transparencies and photo negatives. Other types of media adapters may also be provided, for example, having mirrors, lenses and/or other optics for transferring the image to the photosensitive elements.
The media adaptor may require electrical power (e.g., to power the back lighting), and a separate power cord is typically provided for this purpose. However, power cords are aesthetically unpleasing and may become entangled with the imaging device or other devices.
Alternatively, the media adaptor may be provided with batteries. However, batteries increase the size of the media adapter. In addition, battery power may not provide the type of consistent lighting desired for imaging operations. Battery operation can also be expensive, as the user has to regularly replace the batteries.